


spreading you open is the only way of knowing you

by xoxofrankoreo



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxofrankoreo/pseuds/xoxofrankoreo
Summary: Alexander teaches Bagoas another type of love.
Relationships: Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Bagoas favorite of Alexander the Great
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	spreading you open is the only way of knowing you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a highly self-indulgent work as I feel like Bagoas does not get as much love as he deserves.

Alexander’s deft hand caught my sleeve as he motioned toward his now empty chalice. I had been attending his cup all night, not because he had insisted but rather because I couldn’t bear anyone other than myself at his left hand. I knew I could never be the one at his right- that was a fact I had accepted many months ago. That spot would always be occupied by the tall, tanned Macedonian. I uncorked the decanter and leaned in close toward the King, carefully pouring the cut wine into the chalice and never spilling a drop, lest it land on the royal garment.

Time passed and I watched that glass of wine disappear over the course of a rowdy debriefing about the last battle. Alexander was always the center of the conversation. He didn’t ask to be in that position, but the men always gave it to him. They let him talk when he wanted to talk yet carried on conversation as if in the presence of an old friend and not the Great King. He spoke animatedly as a gentle wine-flush reached his cheeks while he laughed and exchanged barbed jokes with the Companions. 

His chalice wasn’t quite empty but he caught my eye yet again. We maintained eye contact as he took the last large gulp of wine. A tiny bit spilled down the side of his mouth and it begged for me to lick it off his chin. Precedence demanded I not do that. 

  
“Bagoas,” He needed not to complete the sentence. I knew what was required of me but still I waited for him to finish. “Bagoas, you can retire for the night. I will not be much longer.”

Some nights when I was told this it disappointed me. I knew it was time to prepare his bedchambers and then make myself scarce until he needed dressing in the morning. This night was not like that. His pale gray eyes and lively flush spoke to me of a passion I hadn’t stopped craving since I met him.

“Yes, Iskander.” 

I lowered my eyes and quietly left his side, being unobtrusive, as my training had taught me. However, the Macedonians never seemed to miss a beat when it came to love. They jeered and jostled the king, saying vulgar things about what might happen within the Royal Bedchambers. It gave me both a repulsed and excited thrill that was only heightened by the feeling of the one at the Great King’s right, staring white-hot daggers through my soul. His hatred was palpable. A small, self-satisfied smile came across my face as I exited through one of the back doors. Tonight he has chosen me and not you, Hephaestion. 

\--

In the Royal Bedchamber, I went through my routine of preparing it for when the king would return. I fetched a slave and had him begin bringing in hot water for his bath, I lit the lamps in the room and pulled the sheets back on the great bed. 

After preparing the room, it was time to prepare myself. Before Alexander, this was a task I rarely did myself. There were plenty of slaves in the royal harem attending to me to ensure I was ready for Darius when he summoned me. Travelling with the Macedonians was different, though. They knew not how to act around a eunuch, let alone keep a royal harem. The king didn’t even _ have one  _ until taking in the Queen Mother.

For Alexander, it was different. I would never leave my presentation up to someone else’s discretion. I was the only one who knew what he needed and was therefore the only one who could prepare myself. The rowdy attitude of the dinner told me that tonight he wouldn’t want to feel like I was performing. He would want it more primal and raw than other nights. I relieved myself, bathed, and began ministrations. I used just enough oil to make the entrance smooth and only took a couple fingers before standing back up from my palette. Other nights he needed me to feel like he was sinking home, like he could let loose and be emotionally raw. Those nights I spent longer with the oil. 

I chose to wear a fine robe he had gifted me, it was comfortable yet allowed every inch of my body to be his.

Not much more time passed before I heard Alexander give his greetings to the pages on the night guard. The canvas tent flap rustled as it was drawn back and admitted the Great King. I approached him, ready to remove his coat. He had other plans.

Alexander caught my wrist and pulled me in close to his body. He embraced me and inhaled deeply as he pressed his face into my neck. 

“Bagoas, are the men too much for you?”

“No, Iskander. Nothing could be too much, so long as I am at your side.” 

He pulled back from the embrace and gazed into my eyes for a long time. Maintaining eye contact was one of the many traits I had learned from being in his presence. 

“You don’t just say that because it is proper?”   
  


“No, Iskander, I would never. I swear by the Gods it is true.” 

He smiled warmly at my blasphemy and pulled me back into a brief embrace before stepping back and directing me into a small spin. 

“I should like a bath before we retire.” 

_ We retire.  _ His casual speech sent an excited shiver down my spine. That night, like the others, I was right about his desires.

\--

His hands smoothed down my back and reached lower until one of his fingers was pressing against where I had prepared earlier. I involuntarily let out a sigh of contentment against his neck and he turned his head and pressed a kiss to my forehead in response. He continued moving his finger inside me while I lazily touched him. This night he was not nearly as active as I expected, especially because the wine still ruddied his cheeks. He appeared to be lost in thought, a state that always came over him after love, but rarely during.

Bothered by this, I sat back, his fingers slipping out of me as I did so. 

“Iskander, are things to your liking?” 

He smiled at me in a guarded kind of way. I hated it.

“Yes, Bagoas, they are always with you. I can’t get a thought out of my head, though, and I wish for you to hear me out on it.”

  
“Of course, what is it?”   
  
“Well, Bagoas, your past lovers have hardly been attentive to your needs, isn’t that right?”

I blushed furiously, in the middle of love was not the right time to be talking about my past. I had to answer.

“I suppose that is true, Iskander. Although that is not a concern when I lay with you. You are the most generous lover I have had.”

He hummed and still appeared deep in thought. He raised his eyes to mine suddenly and I noticed he now was more flushed than before. The familiar brilliant light had returned to his eyes. It was a light that spoke of an intelligence beyond belief, of the capacity to love more deeply than the encircling ocean. 

“Then I assume that you’ve never had someone, ah- put their mouth on you?”

I was confused, of course I had had a mouth on me before. I was a boywhore before I met him. 

“Iskander, I fear I do not quite-”

“I mean put their mouth  _ here. _ ” Alexander’s finger dipped back inside of me. And I lurched forward, disbelieving of what I had heard.

“Iskander, to do such a thing is unimaginable.”

“I can’t believe it is so hard to imagine. I would like to do so to you, Bagoas.”   
  
“I will not let you, your majesty.” The automatic submission in which I had been trained slipped out of me in shock. “It would be the highest disrespect, I would never be able to look you in the eye again!”

Laughing, he exclaimed, “Bagoas! You can hardly look me in the eye currently!” 

Alexander flipped us over so he was on top of me. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest while he beamed down at me. The night lamp illuminated him with a warm golden glow, caressing each of his fine hairs preciously. 

“Bagoas, give it a moment’s thought.” He paused while I begrudgingly thought about the king between my legs. “Is it so repulsive to think of? I want to give this to you, Bagoas. Let me pleasure you in a way you have never been pleasured before. Will you give me that?”   
  
As I had found myself quite heated from thinking about what he asked me to, I nodded and uncrossed my arms. I would let him do what he wanted, if only to get him to stop asking permission from me.

He positioned me so I lay on my stomach. He placed a pillow under my hips and canted one of my legs out to the side. It had been a long time since I had felt this vulnerable and exposed.

Grabbing handfuls of my flesh, he approached this as he approached everything in his life- without hesitation or self-doubt.

The first few passes of his tongue were jarring, to say the least. I had no idea how to respond to the new sensation except with a harsh hiss of ”Iskander!” 

As I grew accustomed to the unfamiliar feeling, I found myself indeed experiencing a kind of pleasure I had never felt before. It was so warm and slick, the oil making no difference because his saliva was quickly replacing it. My hands fisted in the fine cotton sheets and I let out a noise that was more wanton than any other I had forced in the past. 

The feeling of his breath ghosting over my most sensitive area was overwhelming, to say the very least. I felt as if I was going to die. I thought it could get no more intense until, as always, he did the unexpected.

His tongue entered me. I inhaled sharply when I realized what was going on. He continued his ministrations inside of me while I protested as well as I could in my incoherent state. Truly this was the most intimate two people could ever get!

“Hush, Bagoas, I want this as much as you do.” He returned to his position and I continued to lose myself further when he added fingers alongside his tongue. I could feel my core tightening and I knew my release was going to be sooner than his would be, that night.

“I-Iskander,” I stuttered in my haste. “I do not think I will- ah- last much longer.”

I swore in Farsi, momentarily forgetting all my Greek as his finger brushed a particularly sensitive spot inside me.

“This is for you, my dear Bagoas, who is always waiting for me, enjoy it as your body tells you.” 

With his explicit permission, I felt my hips cant forward and back once, twice, and my thighs began to tremble as orgasm overtook me. He stayed there, stroking me through the waves of pleasure that wracked my slight body for what felt like an eternity. 

I felt completely boneless, like only the parts that can rot remained of me. He delicately wiped his face off on a towel. He knew that if I saw the state of his face right after he had done  _ that, _ I would quite possibly go dumb. He rolled me over and I saw that his length was still at attention. I made to grab for it but he gently swatted my hand away. 

“Not tonight, Bagoas. Tonight was for you. Tomorrow though, tomorrow you can take care of me.” 

He extinguished the night lamp, gathered my boneless, blissful body into his arms and pulled a plush fur over our bodies. I had never felt more euphoric in my life. I felt as if the Gods had blessed the entire course of my life as it had somehow led to this exact moment.

“I know your men question your sanity often, Iskander.” He hummed in amusement. “Tonight is the first night you have made me do the same.”


End file.
